Katniss Suicide
by pollypink45
Summary: What if katniss commits suicide? How would Peeta take the news? I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAISNT KATNISS SHE ONE OF MY FAVORITES CHARACTERS!


**_Authors Note: I Edited it so then I would not get so many bad reviews for my spelling errors. I AM NOT THE BEST SPELLER OK! I also want to make a shout out to all people affected by the shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary School._**

I was laying down in bed just staring blankly at the ceiling because after my little sister's death at taken a huge dent in my everyday living because I have been through the worst things. When Rue died it was one of the most painful deaths for me. Also Mags and Finnick were some of the other deaths that have put a gaping hole in my heart ever since my first Hunger Games. Then after all the deaths I had too see was the worst of all my beautiful sister that I would die for. Gale leaving was another thing that put a hole my heart. Peeta is back here in 12 but he still doesn't see me very much after his hijacking. I blame myself for Prim's death because I wasn't able to protect her on time when the bombs went off. Haymitch never really helps me at times because he is always laying on there knocked out. He still drinks a lot so he never really vists offten. Greasy Sae just tries to get me out of bed but I never get up.

I have not eaten very lately because of all the haunting images I see through out my day. The most haunting image to me is still seeing my little duck laying on the ground all brunt from the bombs. I honestly did forgive Gale for helping Beete with the bombs because he didn't know Prim was going to be there helping. I mostly blame me because I should have protected her.

Today I plan on meeting her in Heaven because I just can't stand my life anymore. I know the old Peeta would want me here but I know the old Peeta is never coming back to me. I have figured out that I love him. That I love Gale just as a brother but nothing more. So I am planning to do something that I tought I would never do but my life is to painful and I cannot stand it anymore than I already do.

I get up and go get a knife from the kitchen. I go back up to my bedroom and start at my wrists and go alway up to my shoulder. Blood is pouring out but I honestly do not care. I bite my lip to scream out because I want no one to know about this.

Then I take the knife and jab right into my tummy. After right into my chest. I close my eyes and let death over take me. My vision is becoming white. I feel tears running down my cheecks but I don't care unless I get to see the ones I love in Heaven. Then my chest stops raising and falling and all I see is the color white.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Today I just sit at my house and bake because I have not decided I want to rebuild the bakery. I make Katniss' favorite, cheese buns. I think I might bring some over to her today. After the cheese buns are done I put them in a basket and head right over to Katniss' house. I knock about 3 times but no one answers. She usually leaves the door unlocked so I turn he door knob and walk right in.

"Katniss I have brought you cheese buns!" I call out to her. Greasy Sae says she is always up in her room and barely comes out. I head upstairs to see if shes there. Boy do I get a surpise. I look on her bed to see her not there. Then go to look in the bathroom and on my way over there I trip over something. I look down to see a bloody Katniss on the floor.

"Katniss!" I scream with tears filling up in my eyes. I take my hand to check her pulse and I get none. '_Shes dead no it can't be' _I think to myself. I Go over to the corner of her bedroom and weep for who knows how long. I jsut can't believe the girl I loved since I was 5 just died. Then I spot a knife in her hand. Did she just kill herself. The beatuiful, brave, selfless, caring, loveble Katniss Everdeen just kill herself.

* * *

Each day I just her grave in the woods. I cry over her and ask why she did that. I am not really living my life to fullest anymore because after her death I really never found any other girl that I loved other than Katniss Everdeen. Gale doesn't know about it because he left a long time for some stupid job. My life is never complete without her.

**_THE END! :D Well Again My and prayers are with the ones who have to be anywhere impacted or experienced that shooting in CT. _**

**_ALSO SUZANNE COLLINS OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BOOKS! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF IT! If I did own it gale would be dead on the first page of the book!_**

**_Love, _**

**_HUNGERGAMESLUVER4567! 3  
_**


End file.
